Always smile for you
by Sabaku no Take
Summary: Cerita sama judul gak nyambung


Hai Minna-san Take kembali di fict kedua Take. Kali ini masih NaruHina loh.

Seperti sebelumnya Take minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita, ide cerita, jalan cerita, dan lain-lain tapi ini semua murni Take pikirin sendiri ceritanya jadi kalau memang ada yang sama itu hanya unsur kebetulan.

Desclaimer: charanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, kalau ceritanya punya Take.

Pair: NARUHINA pastinya

Warning: AU, OOC, bahasa kurang bagus,typo

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Summary: Anak baru di sekolah Hinata sepertinya harus dihindari. Hinata mencoba menghindarinya tapi anak baru itu malah makin mendekati Hinata. Ada apa ya dengan anak baru itu? Kenapa dia mendekati Hinata terus?.

XxXxXxXxXxXxHappy ReadingxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata POV

Aku adalah anak sulung dari clan Hyuuga yg nanti akan menjadi heiress di keluarga ini. Ibuku sudah lama meninggal, sedangkan ayahku dia sangat jarang berada di runah. Aku juga punya adik bernama Hyuuga Hanabi dan kakak sepupu yang protective yaitu Hyuuga Neji. Oh ya aku Hyuuga Hinata, aku baru kelas XI SMA di Konoha High School atau bisa disingkat KHS.

Aku sangat pendiam dan pemalu jadi kalau di sekolah aku hanya punya sedikit teman yang masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Aku punya satu sahabat yang sangat mengerti aku, dia juga sangat perhatian, dia adalah TenTen. Dia juga pacarnya Neji-niikarena itu aku bisa sangat dekat dengannya.

Normal POV

(bel masuk sekolah berbunyi)

Siswa-siswi yang tadinya berada di luar kelas sekarang sedang berlomba untuk menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

Kelas XI-4 (kelas hinata)

10 menit setelah bel masuk guru yang mengajar pelajaran pertama pun hadir. Dia adalah Kurenai-sensei yang mengajar Matematika dan juga sekaligus wali kelas XI-4.

Pelajaran dimulai

Hinata POV

Aku sudah mempelajari pelajaran ini berulang kali dan aku sudah sangat paham. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat keluar jendela mencari pemandangan yang menarik.

"Ada yang menarik diluar Hinata?" Suara Kurenai-sensei mengagetkan-ku dan membuat seluruh murid menatap-ku.

Wajah-ku bersemu karena malu sambil menjawab pertanyaan Kurenai-sensei, "ti-tidak a-ada sensei" jawab-ku.

"Kalau begitu kerjakan soal di halaman 179 nomor 1 sampai 5 di papan tulis," perintah Kurenai-sensei.

"Baik sensei"jawab-ku menuruti perintah Kurenai-sensei.

Aku mengejakan soal di papan tulis dengan mudah. Setelah selesai aku kembali duduk dan Kurenai-sensei menganggukan kepala menandakan aku mengerjakan soal dengan benar.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu pelajaran belistirahat-pun berbunyi

DI KANTIN

"Hei Hinata-chan," suara yang sangat ku kenal memanggil nama-ku.

"Hei TenTen-chan,"balas-ku.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah dengar berita terbaru?"Tanya TenTen

"Berita apa?" Tanya-ku balik.

"Itu loh, katanya besok ada anak baru yang mau masuk ke kelas kita (Hinata dan TenTen 1 kelas),"jawab TenTen.

"Aku baru dengar,"balas-ku.

"Aku juga baru dengar, tadi aku diberitahu oleh Ino dan Sakura, biasa lah mereka kan ratu gosip,"

"Semoga saja dia orang yang baik"

Keesokan harinya

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru,"suara Kuenai-sensei membuat kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi tenang."Silakan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Nama-ku Uzumaki Naruto, aku pindahan dari Suna,"anak baru itu memperkenalkan diri. Banyak bisikan-bisikan yang mengomentari penampilan Naruto, cara bicarnya, dan sebagainya.

"Baik Uzumaki kau duduk disebelah Uchiha,"perintah Kurena-sensei. Nauto mengangguk dan segera ke tempat duduk yang telah ditunjuk oleh Kurenai-sensei.

Di bagian Hinata

"Hei Hinata bagaimana menurut-mu tentang si Naruto itu?" Tanya Tenten yang memang sebangku dengan-ku.

"Wajah-nya memang tampan tapi penampilan-nya seperti preman,"jawabku jujur. Memang wajah Naruto itu tampan dengan kulit tan, rambut kuning duren, mata blue sky yang indah tapi penampilannya yang seperti preman dengan baju seragam dikeluarkan, memakai kalung rantai, gelang(gelang yang cocok untuk cowok tentunya), dan memakai rantai di celannya.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, sebaiknya kita jangan terlalu dekat dengan-nya Hinata,"kata Tenten memperingatkan-ku.

"Iya Tenten-chan"

Sementara itu, di bagian Naruto

Naruto POV

'Tidak ada yang menarik di kelas ini' batin-ku. Aku melirik teman sebangku-ku yang baru. Wajahnya sangat datar, rambut-nya yang bagian belakang melawan gavitasi seperti pantat ayam.

"Apa?"

"Eh?"

"Apa? Dari tadi kau melirik-ku terus."

"Siapa yang melirik-mu Teme? Jangan ge-er."

"Hn Dobe" jawab si Uchiha Teme.

"Apa kau tidak dengar tadi nama-ku 'Uzumaki Naruto', Uchiha Teme?"

"Aku ini Uchiha Sasuke, Dobe, bukan Uchihan Teme"

"Terserah kau sajalah Teme"

"Hn." Ck, anak ini sungguh menyebalkan

(Langsug istirahat saja ya, males ngetik soalnya)

Normal POV

Saat istirahat Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan tapi saat di koridor dia menabrak seseorang.

BRAK

"Ma-maaf,"

"Kau bukan kah teman sekelasku?" Tanya orang yang ditabrak Hinata.

Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat di depan-nya sudah ada orang yana baru ia temui tadi saat jam pelajaran.

Saat Hinata mendongak Naruto(orang yang ditabrak Hinata) melihat Hinata seperti bidadari yang baru turu dari langit *lebay*. Naruto pun jatuh cinta pada gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender itu.

"Eh, ka-kau Uzumaki-san kan?" Tanya-ku pada oang yang berdiri di depan-ku.

"Iya, tapi panggil aku Naruto saja ya! Oh ya aku belum tau nama-mu"

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata" balas Hinata. 'Oh Kami-sama suaranya sangat merdu'batin Naruto."Maaf ya Naruto-kun kalau tadi aku menabrak-mu, oh ya aku duluan ya." Hinata membungkuk minta maaf dan segera pergi melanjutkan perjalanan-nya ke perpustakaan.

"Eh? I-iya" balas Naruto. Tanpa disadari ada semburat merah di pipi tan Naruto.

'Huh aku mau ngapain ya? Bosan di sekolah terus. Apa aku bolos saja ya? Tapi kalau aku bolos jadi tidak bisa bertemu Hinata-chan. Mm... bagaimana ya?'batin Naruto.

Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membolos sekolah.

PULANG SEKOLAH

"Hai Hinata," (Tenten)

"Eh? Tenten kau mengagetkanku saja" (Hinata)

"Hehe.. Maaf ya Hinata, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu" (Tenten)

"Iya tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau memanggilku?" (Hinata)

"Ah… i… i… itu aku.."(Tenten)

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Neji-nii," (Hinata)

"Eh? Hehe.. Ketahuan deh, aku Cuma ingin titip salam saja padanya"(Tenten)

"Ternyata aku benar, iya nanti aku salamin deh "(Hinata)

"Makasih ya Hinata"(Tenten)

"Iya"(Hinata)

"Eh tadi si Uzumaki itu membolos ya?"(Tentan)

"Sepertinya begitu,padahal kan dia baru masuk hari ini tapi sudah berani membolos"(Hinata)

"Iya ya, yasudahlah nanti juga dia akan kena akibatnya"(Tenten)

KEESOKAN HARINYA

PAGI HARI DI KHS

Kelas XI-4

"PAGI HINATA-CHAN,"suara Naruto yang kelewat keras membuat semua kelas pun menutup kuping. Hinata yang dipanggil begitu jadi gugup.

"Eh? Pa-pa-pa-pagi Uzumaki-san"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu Hinata-chan panggil saja aku Naruto-kun"

"Ba-ba-baiklah Uzu…. Eh Naruto-kun"

"Nah begitu kan lebih baik" balas Naruto dengan senyum 5 jarinya.

Naruto segera ke tempat duduknya

"Ck,kau ini berisik sekali Dobe"

"Terserah aku dong Teme"

"Hn"

"Huh, kau itu apa tidak bisa menghilangkan Hn-mu itu Teme?"

"Hn"

'Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan'

"Hei Dobe, kau suka pada Hyuuga itu ya?"

"Eh? I-i-itu" Naruto blushing

"Dugaanku tepat"

"Huh iya iya kau benar Teme, tapi bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Penampilanmu seperti preman tapi kau benar-benar Dobe. Sudah terlihat jelas dari wajahmu"

"Kata-katamu sungguh menyakitkan Teme"

"Hn"

-PULANG SEKOLAH-

Hinata POV

Sudah hampir gelap jemputanku belum datang juga. Tiba-tiba Hp-ku berbunyi pertanda ada SMS masuk.

Dari Neji-nii

Neji-nii

_Hinata,_

_Maaf ya aku tak bisa menjemputmu,_

_Orang rumah juga sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa menjemputnu_

_Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?_

_Maaf ya..._

Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih, tau gitu aku pulang sejak awal deh.

"Hinata-chan? Kau belum pulang?"

"Eh? Naruto-kun?"

"Iya, kau belum menjawabku tadi. Kau belum pulang?"

"Be-be-belum tadi aku me-menunggu je-jemputan tapi ba-baru aku dapat SMS kalau tidak ada yang bisa menjemput"

"Oh, Kalau begitu biar kuantar pulang"

"Ti-tidak usah, nanti me-merepotkan Naruto-kun"

"Tidak apa-apa, mau kan?"

"Ba-baiklah."Sungguh aku sangat berdebar-debar karena aku sedikit takut.

"Hinata-chan ini helmnya dan naiklah"

"I-iya"

Kami-sama aku mohon lidungilah aku

BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN

"Hinata-chan, sudah sampai, rumahmu yang ini kan?"

"I-iya te-terima ka-kasih ya Naruto-kun."

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Hinata-chan"

"Iya, hati-hati"

Ternyata dia cukup baik. Tiba-tiba Hp-ku bergetar

Drrrt...Drrrt...Drrrt...

Ternyata sms dari Tenten

Tenten

_Hinata,_

_tadi aku melihatmu pulang dengan Naruto._

_Benarkah itu Hinata?_

Aku membalas sms Tenten

To:Tenten

_Iya, ternyata dia orang baik._

_Bahkan aku tadi sempat berdebar-debar._

Tak menunggu lama Tenten membalas sms-ku

Tenten

_Wah, jangan2 kau menyukainya ya?_

_To:Tenten_

_Maksudmu?_

_Tenten_

_Ya kau jatuh cinta padanya._

_Pada UZUMAKI NARUTO._

_Apakah kurang jelas Hinata?_

Apa benar aku jatuh cinta pada Naruto-kun?

_To:Tenten_

_Aku tidak tau Tenten._

_Eh, sudah dulu ya,_

_Aku ingin menyiapkan makan malam_

-KEESOKAN HARINYA-

Di KHS

"Hai Hinata!" (Tenten)

"Eh? Hai juga Tenten" (Hinata)

"Bagaimana? Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya"

Blush-

"A-a-a-aku tidak ta-ta-tau"

"Wah wajahmu merah dan bicarmu pun gagap. Kau benar-benar suka padanya Hinata"

"Sssst Tenten jangan keras-keras, aku malu"

"Hahaha... Ternyata benar kau suka padanya"

Benarkah? Sungguh aku belum yakin, tapi sepertinya aku memang menyukainya.

-jam istirahat-

"Err.. Hinata-chan mau kah kau makan siang denganku?"

"Wah Hinata pangeranmu sudah tiba tuh" bisik Tenten padaku

"Ba-ba-baik lah Naruto-kun"

Tenten POV

'Sebenarnya aku khawatir pada Hinata tapi aku yakin Hinata tau apa yang dipilihnya lagipula aku melihat ketulusan dari mata Naruto. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu Hinata'

Hinata POV

Di kantin

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun boleh aku be-bertanya se-sesuatu?"

"Tentu"

"Ke-kenapa kau baik pa-padaku?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu"

Deg

"Ma-ma-maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak dengar Hinata-chan? Karena 'aku menyukaimu' ."

"..." Aku tidak tau harus bicara apa padanya. Aku hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rasa maluku.

"Hinata-chan? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"A-a-a-a-aku ti-ti-tidak ta-ta-ta-tau harus bi-bi-bicara apa"

"Kau tidak usah bicara apa-apa Hinata-chan. Aku bicara seperti itu tulus dari lubuk hatiku. Aku yakin awalnya kamu pasti mengira aku ini seperti preman kan? Jujur ya Hinata-chan dulu sebelum aku betemu denganmu aku memang seperti itu. Aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah yang lama karena aku sering membolos dan juga sering tawuran. Tapi aku harap kau tidak membenciku Hinata-chan"

"Aku tidak akan membencimu Naruto-kun asal kamu berjanji tidak akan bolos dan tawuran lagi"

"Untukmu Hinata-chan, aku berjanji"

"Apaan sih Naruto-kun"

"Haha.. Lihatlah wajahmu itu Hinata-chan, kau sungguh menggemaskan. Oh ya bagaimana dengan pernyataanku tadi?"

"A-a-aku..."

"Tidak usah jawab sekarang Hinata-chan, aku akan selalu sabar menanti jawabanmu Hinata-chan."

"Hinata-chan aku ke kelas duluan ya, bye"

Aduuh aku ini kenapa sih dari tadi jantungku berdetak cepat sekali. Lebih baik aku ke kelas juga deh.

-Di kelas-

"Cie...cie...cie... yang baru makan berduaan nih ye"(Tenten)

"Apa sih Tenten. Kau ini jangan meledekku terus"(Hinata)

"Iya iya. Tadi dia ngomong apa aja sama kamu?"(Tenten)

"Ta-tadi di-dia bilang me-me-menyukaiku"(Hinata)

"Wah, benarkah? Lalu kau bicara apa?"(Tenten)

"Aku tidak bicara apa-apa"(Hinata)

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Hinata-chan? Kau juga kan menyukainya"(Tenten)

"Aku tidak tau harus bicara apa Tenten"(Hinata)

"Huh.. kau ini sungguh tidak asyik"(Tenten)

-di bagian Naruto-

Normal POV

"Bagaimana Dobe?"(Sasuke)

"Aku berhasil bicara padanya Teme dan sepertinya dia juga meyukaiku" (Naruto)

"Sepertinya? Memangnya dia tidak menjawab pernyataanmu Dobe?"(Naruto)

"Aku tidak meminta jawabannya sekarang Teme, aku tidak mau memaksanya"(Sasuke)

"Dasar Dobe"(Naruto)

* * *

Hinata POV

Sungguh aku bingung harus bagaimana. Semakin lama perasaan ini semakin kuat. Setiap aku melihat langit aku selalu teringat oleh mata birunya. Oh Kami-sama kini aku malah merindukannya dan tidak sabar untuk besok bertemu dengannya. Aku lupa besok itu hari minggu, dan aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya.

Aku harus bicara padanya, saat nanti bertemu aku harus mengatakannya. Bahwa aku 'MENCINTAINYA'.

-Keesokan harinya-

Pukul 04.00 pm

Aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke taman. Di tengah pejalanan aku melihat sekitar 10 oang sedang berkelahi. 'Tunggu, bukankah itu Naruto-kun?.'

"NARUTO-KUN"

"Hinata-chan? "

Aku tidak menyangka dia melanggar janjinya padaku. Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya tidak peduli dia yang mengejarku, tidak peduli berapa orang yang aku tabrak. Aku terus berlari dan terus merutuki aku yang bodoh telah mempercayai Naruto.

'BRAK'

Terdengar suara tabrakan dari arah belakangku. Tiba-tiba hatiku menjadi gusar dan firasat buruk menerpaku. Aku menoleh dan aku melihat sekerumunan orang. Akupun mengahampirinya.

"Permisi. Pemisi"

DEG

Jantungku seperti berhenti. Di hadapanku sekarang telah terbujur orang yang aku sayang, orang yang aku rindukan, orang yang tadi mengejarku kini telah bersimpah darah.

"Na.. hiks hiks"(Hinata)

"Hi-na-ta-chan ma-af-kan aku. A-ku tadi ha-nya mem-bela te-man-ku saja. Ku-mo-hon ja-ngan ma-rah"(Naruto)

"Tidak hiks aku tidak marah hiks. Bertahanlah Naruto-kun"(Hinata)

"Ti-tidak bisa lagi Hinata-chan. Sekarang a-aku bo-leh min-ta jawabanmu?"(Naruto)

"Iya, iya Naruto-kun aku juga menyukaimu. Aishiteru hiks"(Hinata)

"Ja-jangan menangis lagi Hinata-chan dan te-ri-ma ka-sih, a-aishiteru yo Hi-na-ta-chan"(Naruto)

"Naruto-kun? Bangun Naruto-kun! Bangun"(Hinata)

Aku tidak dapat menemukan denyut nadinya lagi. Kami-sama aku mohon jangan ambil dia. Aku mencintainya Kami-sama.

"Hiks hiks hiks Naruto-kun. NARUTO-KUN"(Hinata)

Naruto-kun aku sangat mencintaimu, walau hanya sesaat aku merasa senang kau telah masuk kedalam hidupku. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi Naruto-kun, aku berjanji. Aku tau kau sedang melihatku dari atas sana. Karena itu aku akan selalu tersenyum untuk mu.

AISHITERU NARUTO-KUN

* * *

Huh akhirnya selesai juga..

Fict kilat ini selesai..

Maaf kalau endingnya gaje nan abal

Maaf juga kalau ada yang kurang dimengerti karena saya ini orangnya pemalas jadi agak-agak gimana gitu, tapi semoga kalian suka..

Terimakasih Minna-san sekalian telah membaca fict abal ini...

Please

R

E

V

I

E

w


End file.
